


Jęk

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wraca po ciężkim tygodniu z eleanor do domu, gdzie zastaje harry'ego masturbującego się w ich sypialni i potem może jakiś ostry numerek? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jęk

                Louis zatrzymuje się pod drzwiami mieszkania, które dzieli z Harrym i szuka kluczy w kieszeniach. Steven i Josh – jego ochroniarze – doprowadzili go do windy i nalegali, że pojadą z nim na górę, ale on po prostu miał już dość. To był ciężki tydzień – przepełniony pracą i spotkaniami z Eleanor narzuconymi przez Modest.  
               Louis jest po prostu wycieńczony i ma ochotę na szybki prysznic i być może skulenie się z Harrym na kanapie, z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w dłoni. Kiedy w końcu wchodzi do mieszkania, korytarz pogrążony jest w ciemnościach. Zamyka za sobą cicho drzwi i wyciąga z kieszeni spodni komórkę; wyświetlacz wskazuje na kilka minut po północy, więc stara się zachować ciszę, na wypadek, gdyby Harry już spał. Jednak, kiedy odkłada buty i jest w połowie drogi do łazienki, jego uwagę przyciąga cichy, stłumiony głos dobiegający z sypialni.  
                _Jęk._  
               Zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, niepewien, czy się nie przesłyszał. To nie mógł być jęk, prawda? Wstrzymuje oddech, czekając. Jego serce bije szybciej, a ręce zaczynają się pocić, gdy przez głowę przebiega tysiąc myśli na sekundę, tworząc obrazy, których wcale nie chce widzieć. Przerywa je jęk – tym razem jest znacznie głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy, i nie ma mowy o tym, by Louis się przesłyszał. Zagryza wargi, gdy idzie szybkim krokiem do sypialni. Drzwi są uchylone, wąska smuga światła wygląda zza szpary, oświetlając kawałek podłogi.  
               Louis przełyka ślinę i popycha drzwi, szykując się na najgorsze. Jego źrenice momentalnie się rozszerzają, a usta samoistnie otwierają na widok, który tam zastaje.  
               Harry siedzi na brzegu łóżka; jest nagi, jego umięśnione ciało pokrywa cienka warstewka potu. Jego powieki są zaciśnięte, a z szeroko otwartych ust wydobywają się jęki i sapnięcia, które powodują, że w spodniach Louisa robi się ciasno. Niebieskie tęczówki starszego chłopaka powoli suną po ciele Harry’ego. Z jego wykrzywionej w ekstazie twarzy przesuwają się w dół, na długą szyję, a potem na wystające obojczyki i sterczące sutki. Widzi, jak jedna z jego rąk przesuwa się powoli wzdłuż naprężonej, czerwonej męskości, podczas gdy palce drugiej dłoni drażnią ciasne wejście, odkryte przez rozrzucone na bok nogi.  
               Louis dyszy, widząc, jak prawa ręka Harry’ego zaczyna poruszać się na penisie coraz szybciej, zacieśniając uścisk i sapie, gdy Harry wsuwa w siebie dwa palce. Jednak to, co doprowadza go na skraj, to Harry, mamroczący jego imię w całkowitym uniesieniu.  
               Momentalnie zapomina o zmęczeniu, sięgając do kołnierza koszulki i ściągając ją przez głowę. Chłodne powietrze uderza w jego pierś, gdy rozpina pasek spodni i zsuwa je, kopiąc w bok. Równie szybko pozbywa się bokserek, a jego w połowie twardy penis domaga się uwagi.  
               W dwóch krokach przemierza drogę od drzwi do łóżka, zaciskając palce na ramionach Harry’ego i popycha go na materac; siada na nim okrakiem, mając kolana mocno przyciśnięte do jego boków i całuje go gwałtownie i natarczywie. Harry przez moment jest zaskoczony, ale potem kładzie dłonie na biodrach Louisa, podczas gdy ten wplata palce w jego loki, na przemian ssąc i przygryzając jego wargę.  
               Naprężony penis Harry’ego ociera się o niego i chłopak jęczy w jego usta, wijąc się pod nim. Louis zostawia jego spuchnięte wargi w spokoju, obdarowując krótkimi pocałunkami szczękę i znacząc szyję kilkoma malinkami. Jego palce zaciskają się na sutkach Harry’ego, wywołując głośne sapnięcia.  
 - Boże… – mruczy Louis, znacząc językiem ścieżkę prowadzącą od gardła Harry’ego, do jego pępka. – Jesteś tak cholernie podniecający…  
               Harry kwili w odpowiedzi, gdy gorący oddech Louisa owiewa jego boleśnie twardego penisa i unosi niecierpliwie biodra. Louis popycha go z powrotem na łóżko, uśmiechając się bezczelnie, a potem jednym, gwałtownym ruchem rozsuwa jego nogi. Zsuwa się na podłogę i łapie go pod kolanami, przysuwając bliżej i bez ostrzeżenia przejeżdża czubkiem języka po nieco rozciągniętym już wejściu.  
               Harry krzyczy na to doznanie, z trudem powstrzymując się od ponownego wypchnięcia bioder w stronę Louisa, gdy ten w szybkich ruchach wsuwa i wysuwa z niego język. Jego chłodne palce tworzą niewidzialne wzory na rozgrzanej skórze ud Harry’ego, a młodszy chłopak chowa twarz w poduszce, tłumiąc jęki.  
               Penis Louisa jest już nabrzmiały i wytwarza preejakulant, który chłopak rozprowadza powoli po swojej długości, obciągając sobie. Krew buzuje w jego żyłach i po prostu pragnie w końcu poczuć Harry’ego wokół siebie; nie jest pewien, czy chłopak jest wystarczająco rozciągnięty, ale jego żądza przejmuje kontrolę. Już po chwili opiera dłonie po bokach ciała Harry’ego i wchodzi w niego za jednym pchnięciem, odrzucając głowę w tył.  
               Harry krzyczy głośno, a jego głos przepełniony jest rozkoszą. Zaciska palce na przedramionach Louisa i ten jest pewien, że ślady paznokci zostaną tam jeszcze przez długi czas. Nie daje Harry’emu możliwości na przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia wypełnienia; jego biodra poruszają się szybko, gwałtownie i niemal nieokiełznanie, a ich jęki mieszają się ze sobą.  
 - Jesteś… tak cholernie ciasny… Harry!  
 - Mocniej! Mocniej, Lou! – Głos Harry’ego jest zachrypnięty, gdy błaga Louisa o większe doznania.  
               Biodra Louisa poruszają się, gdy wchodzi w Harry’ego wolniej, ale głębiej, z całą swoją mocą. Harry krzyczy w odpowiedzi, gdy chłopak trafia w jego prostatę jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. Krzyczy głośniej, gdy palce Louisa zaciskają się na jego długości, poruszając się w rytm uderzeń. To trwa chwilę, zanim Harry dochodzi mocno na swoim brzuchu, oblepiony gorąca, lepką spermą.  
               Jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy Louis zatrzymue swoje ruchy i pochyla się, zlizując ją z jego ciała.  
 - Chryste, Lou… – szepce słabym głosem.  
               Louis uśmiecha się, oblizując ostentacyjnie usta, a potem splata razem ich palce, unosząc ręce Harry’ego ponad jego głowę. Jego ruchy na powrót stają się gwałtowne i mocne, gdy pochyla się, całując go, aż Harry ma możliwość posmakowania własnej spermy.  
 - Musisz… zabawiać się ze sobą… o wiele… – mówi Louis, sapiąc po każdym uderzeniu. – O wiele więcej… Na moich oczach… Bo to jest takie… Cholera… Gorące… HARRY!


End file.
